One Sweet Rose
by claramadesouffles
Summary: Written for the "Rosalie's Human Life" contest in "The Two Sides of Twilight" forum. A short one-shot on a few minor parts of Rose's life. R&R! No flames please!


_**Hey guys. This is an entry for the "Rosalie's Human Life" contest in The Two Sides of Twilight forum. I hope you like it, and go join that awesome forum!**_

I was used to it by now.

I had just noticed Royce King II, son of Royce King, my father's boss, staring at me as I stood outside of the bank. I tucked a piece of my golden hair behind my ear, thinking nothing of the situation. This happened to me at a bare minimum of three times a day.

I stood casually outside in the warm August sunlight. The light bounced off the pavement, blinding the businessmen walking on the other side of the street. The shadow of the bank protected me from the sun's rays, and for that I was glad. Still, after fifteen minutes, I was getting rather annoyed with the waiting.

I slid through the doors of the bank with a sigh, looking for my father. I quickly located him talking to his boss. I stood by the doors of the ornate lobby, waiting for him to finish up.

After forever, my father was finally done. He walked over to me, with a small smile on his face. "Hello, Rosalie," he greeted me. That was usually the extent of the greeting coming from my father. I smiled sweetly and followed him out of the bank. It was Tuesday, the day my father always wanted me to tag along with him to the bank. It was always uncomfortable, though. I had nothing to do except follow my father around, and it looked a bit strange.

But today was the first day I'd seen Mr. King's son, Royce. He seemed to have taken an interest in me, but that wasn't abnormal. I had a strange gut feeling; like it was telling me that something big was coming. Something _huge…_

* * *

"Mother, I'm just going to the bank to bring Father his lunch. Why do I have to wear this?" I glanced down at the stylish white organza my mother had suggested…well, _demanded_ that I wear today. Conveniently, it was two days after Royce had seen me the first time. It couldn't have anything to do with him…

Could it?

"Rosalie, trust me. You're going to thank me later," my mother smiled as she pushed me out the door, quickly handing me the medium-sized bag that held my father's lunch and swiftly closing the door behind me.

Yup. It had something to do with Royce.

As I started down the street, the bright morning sun beating down on my Rochester, New York, neighborhood. The bank wasn't too far; just a bit farther than Vera's house. I soaked up the sun, smiling as it warmed up the cool morning air.

I wandered through the streets, and before I knew it, I finally reached the bank. I laughed, twirling through the front doors of the bank. Looking around the main lobby, I soon located my father, standing by… Royce? Why Royce?

As soon as he saw me waiting, he came over and took his lunch from my hand. After mumbling a small thanks, he walked back over to Royce. I had barely noticed Royce looking over at me, but just like Tuesday, I didn't take notice of it.

I walked home slowly, soon forgetting about Royce. But after dinner, everything changed with one exclamation.

"Rosalie, there's something here for you!"

I walked into the kitchen upon hearing my mother's call. "What is it, Mo--"

"Here you go, sweetie," my mother smiled, handing me a lavish bouquet of roses.

"Thank you," I murmured, curious as to whom the _roses_ were from. My name is Rose, whoever it was sent me roses. Highly original.

I stood in the living room, detaching the small card from the bouquet. I breathed in the sweet scent of the roses, and then laid them down on the table next to me, being careful not to hurt the exquisite wood table that my mother adored so much. I flipped over the small card, and saw the calligraphic handwriting from a man that I never would have guessed; not even in my wildest dreams.

_To: Rosalie Lillian Hale_

_With Love,_

_Royce King II_

"Oh my God," I whispered, tracing the card with the tip of my finger. He was just like any other guy, so why did I feel as if I was flying? Why did I feel as if he could be the one, the one I'd been waiting for?

"Rosalie," my mother crooned from behind me, obviously having read the card.

"It's… it's from… _Royce King_," I whispered, still in awe."

"I have a good feeling about this," my father told my mother from behind me.

Even though his statement was not directed towards me, I nodded. "Royce King," I murmured.

_This is the best night of my life._

_**2½ Months Later…**_

"You look gorgeous tonight, Rosalie," Royce smiled at me, his pearly white teeth glinting in the moonlight.

I blushed. "Thanks." _This is the absolute best night of my life, _I thought. _Better than the night the roses came, better than the night we became an official couple… this is the first night we've had alone together._

The cool nighttime air of the empty Rochester Park added to the mysteriousness of the twilight. Any other night, this would have scared me, but Royce was my protector. As long as he was with me, I'd be safe, always.

He stared into my eyes, and I felt my heart flutter. I barely noticed him reach into his pocket and pull out a small expensive-looking box. "Rose," he whispered, "you love me." It was a statement, not a question, but only because he knew my answer already.

"Of course I do," I whispered back.

"Then, my beautiful Rosalie," He bent down on one knee, holding out the gorgeous little box, and I gasped, knowing exactly what he was about to do, yet not believing it myself, "will you marry me?"

My heart fluttered in my chest. It had only been two months, but Royce was everything I'd ever dreamt of. He was my fairy tale prince, here to make me his princess, Rosalie King.

I liked the sound of that.

A smile started to spread across my face as I imagined the beautiful baby that would soon be ours. I nodded slowly, as I looked into his handsome blue eyes. "Yes," I whispered.

He chuckled as he slid the ring onto my finger. He stood up, pulling me into a sweet embrace.

"I love you," Royce whispered into my ear.

"I love you too," I murmured, thinking about my future. His future. _Our_ future.

He pulled away much too soon, pulling a rose out of his sleeve and sliding it into my hair. "One sweet rose, for my beautiful lady," he whispered, smiling at me, the sweetest smile ever. No doubt about it.

_It's all going uphill from here_, I couldn't help but think. _This is where my life is taking a turn for the better. Royce is the most amazing guy ever to walk on this earth…_

I wouldn't find out until later how terribly, terribly wrong I was.

I wouldn't find out until it was too late to do anything.

_**Did you guys like it? =) This isn't my favorite thing that I've ever written, but I'm proud of it. Now show me some love, and review!**_

"_**Click me, click me!"**_


End file.
